Dices que yo
by DarkMelody12
Summary: Luego de 4 años juntos, Harry siente que Severus ya no es el mismo, lo nota diferente, hasta podría decir que lo ve triste, ¿Qué pasará cuando Harry quiera descubrir que motivo tiene su pareja para ese comportamiento? En respuesta al desafío de Maharet R en Slasheaven


Hoy es otro día de aquellos, en los cuales me pregunto si alguna vez no reparas en mí, en el daño que me haces cada vez que dices lo mismo de siempre. Aunque llevamos 4 años juntos, te empeñas en recordarme que has vivido mucho más que yo, "Sé lo que te digo Harry, quien te habla es la voz de la experiencia", esa frase, como la detesto, hay veces que incluso pienso que nunca podré quitármela de la cabeza de tantas veces que la repites, ya hasta sé el momento exacto en el cual la dices. Dices que yo no tengo nada en la cabeza, me juzgas con tu mirada penetrante, como si fuera la primera vez que estás frente a mí y estuvieras haciéndome un análisis para condenarme, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, pero a ti ¿qué te importa mi opinión? A pesar de que fui yo quien venció al mago oscuro más poderoso que pudo existir, dices que pude haberlo hecho mucho mejor.

A mis 25 años, siendo el mejor jugador de quidditch profesional de estas épocas, pudiendo tener a cualquiera a mi lado, sea chica o chico, te escogí a ti, alguien que prácticamente dobla mi edad, alguien que sin haberme conocido me odiaba e hizo mi vida imposible en la escuela, alguien que tiene un carácter demasiado especial, sin embargo, tú eres ese alguien que arriesgo su vida por mí, alguien que me ayudó cuando creí no tener a nadie después de que todo terminara, alguien que me enseñó que en la vida uno no puede vivir solo de la suerte, sino que, tiene que enfrentarse a un mundo en donde varios te darán la espalda y pocos te apoyarán. Tu sabes que no he combatido un millón de guerras como tú, sin embargo, la que me tocó vivir casi me mata, tenía sólo 17 años cuando sucedió y te doy la razón cuando me dices que debí hacerlo mejor.

Varias veces haces bromas demasiado pesadas, con eso de que juego quidditch dices que el viento me lleva sin querer o que puedo terminar siendo como una cometa, que me gusta elevarme lo más que pueda para luego sin darme cuenta empezar a caer, dices que yo soy alguien diferente a los demás, y no sólo porque tenga una cicatriz en la frente, sino porque, a veces te resulto incomprensible. Creo que la mayor parte de los días pienso en esto, aunque he de admitir que el recordar los buenos momentos que he pasado contigo quitan de mí todo el mal sabor de unas hirientes palabras. El pensar que falta poco para que llegues de tu trabajo, me hace contar los pocos minutos que restan para poder verte y tenerte junto a mí. Sonrío instantáneamente cuando escucho el cerrojo de la puerta, sintiendo como mi corazón late más fuerte al saber que ya estás aquí.

- Ya llegué- dice mientras deja su maleta a un lado del sofá y se acerca a este para darme un beso.

- Te extrañé demasiado- le respondo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos- ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

- Nada demasiado importante para contar, simplemente lo mismo de siempre- otra vez la misma respuesta de siempre.

- Oh ya veo- no puedo evitar que mi voz salga en un tono triste- ¿ya comiste algo?- le pregunto mientras me separo de él.

- ¿Qué te pasa Harry? ¿Por qué actúas así?- pregunta mientras empieza a analizarme con su negra mirada extrañado por mi cambio de humor repentino.

- No es "nada demasiado importante para contar" Severus- repito lo mismo que me respondió y le doy más énfasis a cada palabra.

- Ya veo por dónde va la cosa, ¿acaso quieres que te cuente lo que hago a cada minuto?- enarca una ceja mientras espera mi respuesta.

- Sabes muy bien que no es eso Severus, estoy cansado de que todos los días que te pregunto por cómo te ha ido siempre me digas "todo normal" o "nada demasiado importante"- le comienzo a reprochar mientras me levanto del sofá y me dirijo a la cocina con él siguiéndome- de verdad que trato con todas mis fuerzas hacer que mejores tu carácter, pero es imposible.

- Nadie te ha dicho que yo quiero que mejores mi carácter, me siento bien así como soy- dice a mis espaldas.

- ¿Así como eres tú?¿Y quién eres tú?- le digo mientras me volteo para verlo a la cara- ¿Dónde está aquel hombre que a pesar que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios por lo menos se interesaba un poco en responderme unas simples preguntas? Lo único que veo en ti ahora son máscaras.

- No seas vulgar Potter, madura- dice con indiferencia- la gente cambia y no siempre a todos les va a gustar.

- No me vengas con el cuento de que tienes más experiencia y que yo tengo que madurar, porque me lo dejas en claro ¡CADA MALDITO DÍA!

- Entonces no me vengas con reproches que no son más que niñerías, dices que yo no soy el mismo, pero eres tú quien está cambiando, cada día me exiges más y más.

- No te exijo nada más que un poco de atención, pero ahora último andas pensativo y te veo triste.

- ¿Triste yo?- pregunta sarcástico- estás alucinando.

- Puedo ver como a veces te sientas en el sofá supuestamente a leer, pero en tu semblante se te nota la tristeza, lo que más me duele es que no me tienes la suficiente confianza para decírmelo- siento como unas lágrimas van bajando por mi rostro, en ese momento le cambia el semblante de indiferencia a uno preocupado. Extiende su mano hacia mi mejilla para secarme las lágrimas pero yo se la aparto al instante como si su piel al rozarme me quemara.

- Harry...

- Déjame Severus, total todo esto es una niñería mía y sólo soy un vulgar inmaduro que te para exigiendo cada día.

- Yo no...No quise decir eso- en su cara puedo ver su expresión de profunda tristeza, se siente culpable.

- Pero lo dijiste, aunque no sé porque me sorprendo si siempre dices lo que piensas, siempre me vas diciendo que ando perdido o que no sé muy bien cómo va a ser mi futuro, sólo déjame en paz.

- Lo sien...

- DÉJAME EN PAZ- le grité mientras corría a la habitación derramando lágrimas de amargura. Sé que él va a venir tras de mí para pedirme disculpas, pero ya no quiero escucharlo, no después de lo que me ha dicho. Ya no voy a seguir escuchando que me reproche las cosas mientras yo me aguanto las ganas de gritarle como me duelen sus palabras. No sé en qué momento se volvió frío como lo era hace años, ni tampoco sé donde se ha metido el hombre del cual me enamoré, me hecho en la cama y lloro con más fuerza, siento que ya nada será como antes, que ya no vamos a tener momentos en los cuales compartíamos caricias o algunas salidas al mundo mágico. Detengo mis pensamientos cuando siento una mirada profunda sobre mí, sé que es Severus, pero yo no quiero verlo.

- Tenemos que hablar Harry, no hemos terminado la conversación.

- Para mí ya terminó- le digo mientras me pongo de pie y agarro una pequeña maleta que empiezo a llenar con unas cuantas prendas y cosas personales.

- ¿Qué haces? No pensarás irte.

- Pues sí, me voy porque no quiero verte cerca de mí.

- Si quieres me voy a otra habitación, pero no te vayas Harry.

- No se trata de eso Severus- le digo cansado- necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar, creo que ambos lo necesitamos para poder tener nuestras ideas claras.

- Yo las tengo claras, te quiero Harry- no me había percatado de que me quedé en un sólo sitio y él se había ido acercando.

- Las cosas no son las mismas- le digo tratando de ignorar el hecho de que está muy cerca a mí- yo te prometo hablar contigo sobre esto, pero no ahora, no tengo la suficiente fortaleza para hablar sobre algo importante para ambos.

- Si tú lo quieres así está bien, por lo menos dime donde irás.

- Creo que aceptaré la oferta que Draco me hizo de ir a visitarlo, eres libre de ir a verlo si quieres... - seguí alistando la pequeña maleta improvisada que tenía, luego de haber terminado volteé para poder verlo a los ojos- pero no me busques a mí...Adiós Severus- con un toque de varita me aparecí en Malfoy Manor, grata fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Draco leyendo en la sala, este se levantó con su habitual elegancia, me miró y luego diciéndome "sígueme" me llevo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, al parecer notó mi estado porque no me pregunto ni dijo nada, me dejó solo para poder arreglar mis pocas cosas y descansar, en momentos como este me alegraba tener un amigo como Draco, que sabía ver el estado de ánimo de alguien con sólo verte a los ojos.

Me recosté en la cama, pensando en Severus pero también en mis amigos. Luego de que la guerra terminara, Hermione y Ron se tuvieron uno al otro para poder seguir adelante, trataron de ayudarme de la misma manera, pero las cosas eran diferentes. Me sentía solo sin nadie a quien acudir para contarle cómo me sentía, en aquel tiempo empecé a sentir respeto hacia Severus al haberlo visto luchando contra el otro bando, pero sólo era eso, respeto; un día en el Caldero Chorreante me encontré a Draco, al verlo fue como si hubiera visto mi reflejo, un alma en pena que trataba de sobrevivir pero que ya no encontraba la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron también me percaté de que no había brillo alguno en aquellos ojos grises que alguna vez me miraron con odio, lo único que se podía ver era una profunda pena debido a la pérdida de seres amados. Los padres de Draco habían muerto en la guerra con un único propósito, salvarlo, quedando Severus con su tutela. Ese día me senté frente a Draco, recuerdo como levantó la mirada un tanto sorprendido al verme ahí, nos miramos fijamente durante minutos pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada debido a que ahora compartíamos penas y desdichas, no teníamos la suficiente confianza para hablar como si nada hubiera pasado y aún así podía asegurar que ambos nos sentíamos cómodos con la compañía del otro. Así fue pasando el tiempo, desde aquella vez seguimos viéndonos, mismo lugar, misma hora, mismo silencio; luego de semanas nos saludábamos o preguntábamos como nos había ido, al pasar de los meses hablábamos de diversas cosas hasta que llegamos a la confianza mutua. Nos tomó varios intentos el poder hablar sobre la guerra ya que significaba dolor para ambos; en Draco encontré a un amigo, un confidente y lo más importante sin duda fue que gracias a él salí adelante, incluso me sentía mucho mejor conversando con Draco que con Hermione y Ron, esto causó un pequeño distanciamiento que quedó en nada; mis amigos supieron ver en Draco a una nueva persona, no era aquel altanero y arrogante de Draco Malfoy, simplemente era alguien que había vivido demasiado dolor al igual que nosotros, ahora los cuatro somos muy buenos amigos, Hermione y Ron ya están casados y tienen a su pequeña Rose y mi queridísimo Draco tiene a Scorpius, hijo de Astoria, lamentablemente hace 2 años ella murió a causa de una sobredosis de pociones.

Fue por mi amistad con el rubio que empecé a ver más seguido a Severus, todos los días visitaba la mansión para no sentirme solo, había veces que me quedaba conversando con Severus porque Draco se encontraba descansando, luego de meses podía decir que yo Harry Potter era amigo de Severus Snape, un hombre misterioso al cual se le juzgaba por su actitud indiferente hacia los demás, pero eso era una simple máscara para alejar a aquellos que sólo querían ser sus amigos para burlarse de él. Cuando ambos cumplimos la mayoría de edad, Draco me invitó a vivir con él y su padrino, esa noticia me hizo muy feliz, si bien los Weasley me trataban como un hijo y hermano, no me sentía cómodo en un ambiente tan escandaloso y feliz, una semana después les estaba agradeciendo a Molly y Arthur el haberme cuidado durante todo ese tiempo y me fui con la promesa de que los visitaría seguido. En Malfoy Manor tuve lo que había estado buscando, algo que pude llamar hogar. Al año apareció en la mansión Astoria Greengrass, novia de Draco, muy aparte de ser hija de una familia adinerada, Astoria era una persona amable y bondadosa, varias veces tuvimos la oportunidad de sentarnos un rato a charlar sobre cosas insignificantes pero dejé de hacerlo porque quería concentrarme en el quidditch como profesión y al final logré entrar al equipo de los Chudley Cannons. Otro año pasó y los novios nos vinieron con la sorpresa de que esperaban un bebé, no puedo asegurar quien estaba más feliz si Astoria o Draco, y este último más porque con sus descendientes podría limpiar el apellido Malfoy, con todo lo del futuro heredero ya no se le veía mucho a Draco por la mansión, parecía que sólo Severus y yo vivíamos ahí; con el nacimiento de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy la mansión tenía una nueva perspectiva, ahora había un bebé que se hacía escuchar. Al mes de que Scorpius naciera, Severus ya era mi pareja, ¿cómo pasó? no lo sé muy bien, pero creo que fue que nuestra amistad se convirtió en amor sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Ya luego me fui a vivir con Severus a la casa que él tenía en Londres muggle, un lugar acogedor para ambos.

Desperté con los rayos de sol dándome en la cara, no supe en qué momento me quedé dormido mientras pensaba, me levanté y me fui al baño para poder tomar una ducha y relajarme, tenía que bajar para el desayuno y así podría hablar con Draco más tranquilo. Luego de media hora me dirigí hacia el comedor de la mansión esperando que Draco ya estuviera ahí con mi ahijado, acerté en eso, allí estaba Scorpius, un niño de 4 años que demostraba ser una réplica en miniatura de su padre, tenía la piel blanca con ojos grises y su cabello rubio platinado, ése era el toque particular de todo Malfoy, sonreí por mi pensamiento.

- Muy buenos días Harry, que bueno que estés alegre porque tienes que darme muchas explicaciones creo yo- dijo Draco con su sonrisa marca Malfoy.

- Buenos días Draco y para ti también Scorpius- el niño sonrió al saberse nombrado- no creo que haya mucho para explicar, es lo mismo de lo que te he venido diciendo durante estos últimos días- al recordar eso la sonrisa abandona mi rostro inmediatamente.

- Papá, ¿puedo levantarme de la mesa para saludar a mi padrino?- pregunta Scorpius esperando la respuesta de su padre quien asiente, al segundo tengo al pequeño abrazándome muy fuerte.

- Scorpius, ¿qué te he dicho de los modales?

- Lo siento papá y padrino- la vocecita triste de Scorpius hace que lo cargue y ahora sea yo quien le dé un fuerte abrazo.

- Pobre ahijado mío, tan pequeño y teniendo que soportar a un padre tan odioso- dirijo mi miraba hacia Draco que sólo sonríe- deberías dejar que el pequeño se divierta más sino cuando crezca será igual a ti de aburrido.

- Bueno dejemos eso de lado porque es un tema indiscutible, yo no soy aburrido y punto. Ahora, sé que mi padrino es todo lo contrario a una persona normal, pero te tengo que dar la razón en lo que me has estado contando, yo mismo lo he notado distinto.

- Ayer tuvimos una pelea fuerte como podrás imaginarte- le digo mientras él roda los ojos- me dijo que era alguien vulgar e inmaduro y que los reproches que le hacía eran puras niñerías.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- preguntó aguantando la risa mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada- ¡Oh vamos Harry! no me mires así.

- Esto que ha pasado no es nada gracioso Draco, así que déjate de tonterías.

- Es que es difícil para mí imaginarme a mi padrino diciendo cosas que sólo yo te diría y evitar reírme, pero bueno, el te ama, si lo dijo tal vez fue porque quería evitar los reproches, ya sabes que si él cree que algo no es bueno no te lo va a decir hasta que piense lo contrario, Severus puede llegar a ser demasiado terco en algunas ocasiones.

- Pues esto le está llevando demasiado tiempo, en fin, estoy de vacaciones y creo que las aprovecharé para pasar más tiempo con Scorpius, ¿Qué sabes sobre Ron y Hermione?

- Estos días vendrán de visita y traerán a Rose, Harry, ¿sabes que en algún momento tienen que arreglar las cosas no?- me preguntó más serio.

- Le dije que ambos necesitábamos pensar las cosas también le prometí que lo hablaríamos, pero sólo cuando yo estuviera listo.

- Por lo menos le has dado una esperanza, conozco lo suficiente a Severus como para saber que ahora se siente de lo peor, te lo aseguro.

- Bueno, dejemos el tema de lado, cuéntame que es de tu vida o que hace Scorpius para quitarte el aburrimiento- le digo sonriendo mientras él me mira un poco enojado, creo que me quedaré un buen tiempo por aquí, de todas maneras tenía que hablar con Severus, pero eso lo podía hacer y aún así quedarme en la mansión haciéndole compañía a Draco y Scorpius.

*Una semana después*

Había pasado una semana desde aquella pelea que tuve con Severus, hace 7 días que no lo veía, sé por Draco que él le ha estado preguntando por mí, por como estoy y si le he comentado algo sobre lo que pasó, Draco le respondió que esa era cosa entre nosotros y que no se pensaba meter en nada, por supuesto mentía, porque es el primero en decirme que debo hablar con Severus, que ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo como para poder hablar entre nosotros y todo eso. Al día siguiente de mi llegada llegaron Hermione, Ron y la pequeña Rose a la mansión con algunas maletas puesto que se iban a quedar unos días, estuvimos conversando los cuatro acerca de todo, primero sobre los pequeños, también sobre el futuro hijo de Hermione que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y se le podía ver un ligero bulto bajo la blusa, luego estuvimos hablando acerca de cómo nos iba a cada uno en lo personal y fue ahí que tuve algo parecido a un deja vu, recordé el tiempo en que los 4 empezamos a andar juntos y hablábamos sobre qué haríamos en un futuro, todos llegamos a cumplir las metas que nos habíamos propuesto, Draco era la cabeza de todas las empresas de los Malfoy, pero al pasar de los años ha ido fortaleciendo sus contactos y ahora sus empresas son las mejores que pueden haber en el mundo mágico, Hermione trabaja en el Ministerio haciendo investigaciones sobre diversas cosas, Ron es un auror capacitado y parece que lo van a ascender a jefe de aurores, y yo soy un jugador de quidditch profesional. Hace dos días que los chicos se regresaron a su casa que también está en Londres y nos quedamos otra vez los tres solos.

Hoy Draco me dijo que se iba con Scorpius a ver unos negocios pendientes y que luego se iría al mundo muggle para llevar a su hijo a un zoológico, me dijo que le acompañara pero le dije que prefería estar en la mansión y que era una buena oportunidad para que pase un buen día con Scorpius, el sonrío maliciosamente y luego se fue por red flú hacia una de sus empresas, no sé porque pero estoy seguro que su sonrisa era por algo que había hecho. Mientras esperaba a que sea de noche para que los chicos lleguen, decidí ir a la sala a leer un poco. Luego de 20 minutos de lectura sentí que alguien se apareció en la mansión, me levanté extrañado de que Draco haya regresado temprano con Scorpius puesto que eran las 7 de la noche, aunque tal vez este se durmió porque no le escuchaba para nada. Había subido a la habitación de mi ahijado para ver si estaban ahí pero no los encontré entonces bajé las escaleras para dirigirme a la sala y grata fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a quien menos me imaginaba.

- Hola Harry- me dijo él mientras me analizaba con su mirada- te estuve esperando.

- Se-Severus, ¿Qué haces aquí?- sinceramente estaba sorprendido, no me imaginé que Severus vendría a buscarme luego de que le dije que no lo hiciera.

- Vine a verte para conversar, ya ha pasado una semana y no me has buscado como prometiste o es que acaso no quieres sabes más de mí- al verlo a los ojos pude notar la tristeza en ellos, era la misma que yo sentía pero que pretendía no mostrarla.

- Yo... no es eso Severus, si no te he buscado es porque no quiero hablar contigo todavía ¿no crees?- me dolía decirle esto pero yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer tan fácilmente- tu no confías en mí.

- Claro que lo hago, tú eres lo único bueno que hay en mi vida Harry, toda esta semana he estado desesperado al no tenerte cerca mío- se estaba acercando hacia mí- yo no sé si decirte esto, no sé qué es lo que vas a pensar y eso me tiene desconcertado, por eso me notas pensativo.

- Ves, si tuvieras la suficiente confianza en mí me lo dirías, nunca te podrás quitar ese desconcierto si no me lo dices, ¿ES QUE DE NADA TE HA SERVIDO ESTE TIEMPO LEJOS DE MÍ?- le grité, quería que me dijera la verdad pero vamos, estamos hablando de Severus Snape, el hombre más terco del mundo.

- Tengo miedo- me dijo agachando la mirada, eso me dejó sorprendido, ¿tenía miedo? pero, ¿de qué?- miedo de que me cambies por otra persona Harry.

- ¿Y por qué te querría cambiar por otra persona después de todo este tiempo juntos? ¿Crees que yo iba a desperdiciar todos estos años con alguien sólo para que al final yo termine estando con otro? No me conoces nada Severus- dije dolido.

- No se trata de eso, tú siempre has querido tener una familia, con hijos y nietos, pero yo no te puedo dar eso- ese era un tema que ya lo habíamos hablado, pero que de todas maneras me daba tristeza porque era cierto- mi miedo es que un día te aparezcas en casa diciéndome que te vas con otra para poder tener la familia que siempre quisiste, yo no podría competir contra algo así.

- Nunca te haría algo así Sev- me acerqué y le acaricié la mejilla- siempre quise tener una familia es cierto, pero tú eres mi familia ahora, nunca te dejaría ten por seguro eso, tú eres lo que más quiero ahora.

- Pero, ¿si cambias de opinión?- tenía su mirada brillosa, nunca pensé que se sintiera mal por este tema en particular- no podría soportarlo, no puedo vivir lejos de ti.

- Yo no voy a cambiar de opinión tonto- le dije sonriendo- deja atrás toda esa inseguridad ¿si?, mientras sigas con esos miedos no vamos a poder superar esto- pude ver claramente como se iba calmando poco a poco.

- Perdóname Harry, no quise decirte todas esas tonterías, me deje llevar por el miedo a perderte- inspiró profundo y luego soltó todo- creí que los reproches eran porque querías una excusa para dejarme, cuando te fuiste sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir- estos momentos eran únicos, Severus no era del tipo de persona que siempre te dice cosas sentimentales, por eso cada momento que se le daba por hablar como un loco enamorado yo guardaba el recuerdo en mi memoria.

- Eso ya no importa, prométeme que vas a confiar en mí Sev, no quiero que vuelvas a dudar de mí o del amor que te tengo- me miró a los ojos de nuevo, vi determinación en ellos.

- Te lo prometo Harry, de ahora en adelante no volveré a dudar de ti jamás- pegó su frente a la mía mientras nuestras miradas seguían conectadas- Te amo- sonrió al decirlo.

- Yo también te amo Sev- esta vez me tocó sonreír a mí, con un beso sellamos nuestras declaraciones.

- Ves hijo, por eso te dije que debíamos regresar tarde a casa, ahora tu padrino si te hará caso cuando jueguen- fue Draco quien habló, traía en sus brazos a un pequeño Scorpius, ambos sonriendo que se les veía idénticos- Padrino ya era hora, creí que nunca vendrías para arreglar las cosas, Scorpius se estaba aburriendo demasiado cuando jugaba con Harry.

- Si no me hubieras llamado probablemente estaría esperando a que Harry vaya a verme- dijo Severus rodeándome con uno de sus brazos- Gracias Draco- al decir esto me volteé hacia Sev entonces comprendí todo.

- Tú rubio traidor hiciste que me quedara en la mansión para que Severus pudiera venir a hablar conmigo a solas ¿no?- le dije a Draco mientras Scorpius sonreía.

- Bueno, este pequeñuelo me ayudo, tiene unas ideas maravillosas, además que hace tiempo Scorpius quería ver el mundo muggle.

- Padrino ahora si vas a poder prestarme atención cuando juegues conmigo ¿cierto?, tío Sev también puede jugar mientras que mi papá prepara un poco de comida- no hay duda alguna de que este niño no sea un Malfoy, muy aparte del parecido físico, siempre que ayuda a alguien también tiene que ser en su beneficio.

-Creo que yo estaré con tu papá mientras tú juegas con Harry- le dijo Severus a Scorpius, este asintió feliz y me empezó a jalar del brazo hacia el jardín, pude escuchar las risas de Draco y Severus tras de mí.

Al final todo había resultado bien, Severus dejó de sentir ese miedo de que lo dejara, Draco y Scorpius eran felices juntos pero siempre tenían presente el recuerdo de Astoria. Hermione y Ron iban a tener un nuevo integrante en su pequeña familia. Yo sé que si alguna vez a Severus se le escapa alguna palabra hiriente yo lo escucharé aunque me duela, total le doy la razón a él cuando dice que yo parezco una cometa, que se eleva hasta lo más alto y un día caerá, sin embargo no tengo duda alguna de que el día que yo caiga, Severus estará ahí para sostenerme y protegerme de todo.


End file.
